


Desire

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, French Kissing, Kissing / Snogging, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Просто немного любви.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50979826083_069420d751_o.jpg), размер 3327х2404


End file.
